Triad
by Grape Icies
Summary: She feels bad, but something that feels this good can't possibly be bad. Based on a prompt for Anonymous on LiveJournal's Ficbending community. Makorralin, my friends!


A/N: Only because I'm totally a hidden Makorralin fan. Hope you like it, Anon! And unlike my more emotional fics, this one has a little more thought and a little less feels in it. xD This whole thing exists outside of Canon (Asami does not exist in here D:) by the way and excuse the onslaught of paragraphs and the semi-predictable bits and excuse me for going a little beyond the prompt. :x

**Prompt:** Korra fantasizes about a threesome with the brothers, feels vaguely guilty about it but not really tbh. make it as graphic as you'd like ;)

* * *

To her, it was like a guilty pleasure to watch them. She could only bite her lip in excitement when they thought she wasn't watching and they'd peel off their shirts to let themselves cool down. Both boys were so... distinctly... uniquely... absolutely _sexy_ in their own ways and she _loved_ that distinct absolution about them.

Mako was lean and slender. Bolin was stocky and muscular. Mako radiated mystery and an almost luxurious sense of kindness. He was the type to give out and never expect anything in return. He normally put the desires of his loved ones before his own, selflessly going on through life. Bolin radiated raw power and a childish, but experienced energy. He was the type to appear cute and all only to the outside world and to adorn a whole new persona when the lights turned off. He was highly charismatic and energetic and she couldn't help but to adore him for that. In fact, she couldn't help but to adore _both_ of the fabulous bending brothers.

The thought of an entirely different kind of _bending_ - preferably over some sorts of comfortable surface, like... say... a table or perhaps even a bed - frittered through her mind before she put it out with a gleeful smile and a darkening of her cheeks. Nonchalantly watching the ripple of their muscles move with them as they went through different bending stances, she couldn't help but to feel a warmth swell in her... erm... lower half. It's not that she'd never seen a fit man's body before, but these guys were in a whole other league. She wanted those arms to hold her, to run her hands down both their chests, feeling the bumps and grooves earned by hours of practice and tireless exercise, honing their bodies to work like a perfect machine, flawlessly in sync with the other. She knew she'd get in trouble, in more than one way, if she stayed there for too long and bid them both a final, lingering stare over her shoulder and escaped while they were distracted from her. Dirty thoughts plagued her entire trip home and she was grateful for the late hour, knowing no one was awake to disturb her. Even Naga was asleep, curled into a pile of white fur in the corner of her room.

She kicked off her shoes and in a quick, fluid motion, let the fur around her hips fall to the floor. She briefly entertained the thought of Mako being the one to untie the knot. As she slowly slid her pants down along the curves of her own legs, she bit her lip and fantasized that Bolin were the one running his hands along her. She let out a gasp as she pulled off her shirt and envisioned Mako lifting the garment from her, his long and calloused fingers skittering along her body. She could only imagine how everything would go as she was left there, standing in her underwear. She looked at the lump of white in the corner to make sure it was asleep before laying down in her bed, letting loose her hair from its clips as she rolled onto her stomach.

Korra could _feel them _on her skin. She could visualize the solid mass of Bolin underneath her and the gentle touch of Mako behind her. She groaned out as she imagined Bolin's kisses down her neck and Mako's love bites along her back, jumping slightly in surprise as she could resemble the grip of Bolin's hands on her backside and the fondle of Mako's hands on her breasts. She tentatively brought her hand to her face, rolling onto her back, and ran her tongue over one of her fingers, imagining it as something... else that she rathered were in her mouth. Blushing at her thoughts before moaning out as her finger took on another role, slipping into her center and acting as a replacement for what she _really_ wanted, she felt her body burn even hotter than it did when she firebended. She prayed for release, believing that it was one of the brothers between her legs - honestly, it didn't matter which one - and placed her other finger into her mouth, imagining that it would be the other.

She felt so ashamed, but Spirits was the thought of them spoiling her like this so good. She felt the rush of adrenalin as she sped herself up, still thinking of both guys, and curled her toes in tension. She pulled her finger from her mouth and clenched her teeth, using her newly freed hand to rub her own breasts. She felt an aching need consume her, but before she could satisfy herself, she cried out in frustration and flung her arms away, stretched out on the bed as she panted heavily. Her desires were far too big for her to satisfy on her own. She groaned in anger, hating the need that filled her. The issue wasn't that she had a hard time deciding what she wanted - she knew that much - so much as the improbability of it.

Breathing heavily, she pulled herself up. She needed them. Both of them. But they'd never agree... Would they? She pursed her lips and wondered, if only for a second, if they'd be willing to help her out. She looked around and pulled her clothes back on in a hurry. Leaping out her window and into the bay, she bended her way to the arena, where she knew they'd be. Climbing up the stairs with her hair still down and her clothes improperly put on without the meticulous care she took each morning, Korra knocked on the trapdoor (as she called it) that led into their small and cluttered apartment. She felt elation as the flap of wood was pulled up and she looked into the sleepy and bright green eyes of Bolin.

"Korra? What are you doing here so late?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon in." She finished climbing the ladder and hoisted herself into the main room and saw Mako yawning and walking over to them.

"H-hey guys," she greeted.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Mako groaned. Korra was glad for their inattention. It would make them agreeable... hopefully. Maybe she was just crazy. She wasn't sure.

"I couldn't sleep..." she told them.

Mako looked at her in an attempt to be incredulous. "So you came to bother us?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I have anyone else to bother..."

Bolin gave her a happy and sleepy grin as he wrapped his arms around her, earning a blush. "You can come bother me any time." But then he blinked despite his groggy haze and pulled away. "You okay, Korra? You feel like you have a fever and your clothes are soaked."

_Crap._ Korra nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine."

Mako leaned over them and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead before pressing it to hers. He frowned deeply. "You're burning up. Are you sure you didn't catch something?"

"Positive!" she replied quickly, her hands held up defensively.

"Don't lie to us, Korra," Mako warned. Bolin looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She swore that she could've died right then and been happy with her life, but right now she needed them to back away from her.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Mako and Bolin exchanged a look before they made grabs at her. "H-hey! What are you doing?" she yelled out, yanking her arms away and leaning away from them, her cheeks burning bright red.

"We're not going to let you get sick with finals right around the corner," Mako told her as Bolin snuck behind her and grappled her, holding her in a position where she couldn't break free. She gritted her teeth as her stomach did flip-flops, her body singing in joy of being forced into submission by the younger of the brothers.

"I told you I'm fine!" she groaned, struggling against Bolin. Mako pulled off her shoes and put them to the side before untying the messy knots around her waist. She could've cried out in joy as the situation mirrored her fantasies. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Bolin on her back, holding her arms, and then bit her lip as Mako's hands were suddenly peeling her pants off of her wet skin.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't waterbend all this water off of you," Mako scolded, starting to rub her legs dry with a clean rag they had lying around. She held back the moan building in her chest as she stopped her struggles, effectively worn out and accepting of the fact that this was, indeed, happening. "Do you want to get sick?"

"I-I didn't think about it," she excused, trying to ignore the frantic beating of her heart as Bolin pulled her shirt over her head and started to take off her arm and wrist bands. She closed her eyes even tighter still as her cheeks burned in embarrassment while he started to rub her skin dry with his brother, running their hands over all the parts she could only dream they would have once upon a time that happened to be only half an hour ago.

"Korra... We worry about you," Bolin told her, frowning.

Mako made her look at him and she blushed brighter still at the intensity of those golden eyes. "I know you're the Avatar and all, but that doesn't make you invincible."

"I know. I'm... Sorry," she let out. Mako nodded to Bolin and Korra let out a squeak of surprise as the green-eyed boy hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"This is embarrassing!" she cried out in resignation. "Put me down, Bolin!"

"In a sec," he told her sheepishly before laying her down on one of the beds in the other room. Mako and Bolin both stared down on her, concern written all over their handsome faces. It was too much for her. She covered her eyes with her arms and clamped her legs shut, her face burning hotter and hotter by the second - if it were even possible. The brothers exchanged looks.

"Korra... do you feel sick?"

"No." _I feel like someone set me on fire and I'm enjoying it. _She entertained the idea that she was a masochist. She had to be, placing herself into this situation. Korra cried out when Mako's hand set on her abdomen.

"Don't you think we shouldn't be doing that to her?" Bolin asked nervously. "I mean, she's a g-girl and she's... half-naked, on our bed..."

Korra held back a moan. _The universe is evil. _This was exactly where she wanted to be and exactly how she wanted to be dressed for the occasion, but she wished that the guys would stop just standing there. But then Mako pulled her arm away from her face. "Korra. Answer me honestly." She gulped. "If you're not sick and I know you're not here for idle chit-chat, _why are you here?_" He looked at her with a knowing stare. She adopted a nervously sheepish and shyly guilty smile.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Mako." Bolin looked at Mako curiously.

Mako placed his hands on either side of her head. "Cut the crap, will you? Girls don't just wander into a guy's house for no reason." She drew away from him, her eyes wide and innocent. "So tell me," he pressed. "Which one of us is it, huh? Which one did you really come to see?"

"Mako, are you s-" Mako gave his brother a look to get him to shut up before looking back down at the squirming girl under him with a scowl. Bolin looked on, worried for Korra. Mako ran his thumb harshly along her clavicle.

"Tell me," he demanded. "Because I just _knew _someone like you wouldn't just associate herself with people like u-"

"Both of you!" she cried out, cutting him off. "I came to see both of you! I want both of you!" She suddenly felt a desire to melt away and disappear into nothing.

Mako and Bolin looked at her in surprise, flabbergasted. "Wh-what?" Mako stuttered. Bolin rubbed his ear, unsure that they were working right.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked. Korra felt the overwhelming desire to die and simply nodded, her hands covering her face. Mako and Bolin started to laugh and she wished that they'd kill her now.

"Korra..." Mako breathed out. "I don't know what to say."

"It's so.. Weird," his brother agreed. "You really want to... sleep with... both of us...?" Bolin made a face. "Eeeeew! That'd be like sleeping with my..." he cringed, "brother." Mako made a face of his own.

"I'm gonna go die now," she moaned, rolling onto her side and curling into a ball. "You can let go of me and let me jump into the bay and I won't bother you guys anymore."

"I-I mean, are you sure about this?" Mako asked, unsure of how to feel about the whole thing. He'd never been faced with a girl who liked both himand his _brother_. "Korra..." he breathed, running a hand back through his hair. Bolin twiddled his thumbs, letting out a drawn out whistle.

"I mean," Bolin started. "I-I like you, Korra. I like you **a lot**. Really. A lot, a lot. Don't get me wrong. I mean a lo-"

"Bo, we get the point."

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Bolin took in a deep breath. "I'm not even sure where I was going with this." Korra looked at them through cracks between her fingers. Mako sighed.

"I... I kind of really like you too." Both Korra and Bolin looked at him in surprise. "What? I do," he defended, his face turning pink. "It's weird, but I think you're... pretty amazing, even if you're kind of weird and annoying." Korra scowled at him. Mako sighed. "But... Both of us?"

"I know, I know," she groaned. "It's weird."

"Do you just not know which one of us you really want?"

Korra sighed. "No, Mako. I know exactly what I want. Sorry if it's something you don't like..." She tried to get up and move past them. The brothers exchanged another glance and both of them pushed her back down. "Hey!" she snapped. "What's the big idea?"

They ignored her for a second. Mako asked, "Are you sure about this, Bo?"

"I mean... It still feels weird, but you should always try everything once...?" he shrugged with a sweet and docile smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Korra demanded, frustrated. She tried to get up again, only to get pushed down once more. Her eyes widened as Mako peeled off his shirt and Bolin started to kiss her. "Wha-"

"Don't say anything before we change our minds," Mako warned her, the hesitation and aversion to the situation apparent. He leaned down and burned a small slice down the bindings that covered her hips and lower area. She hissed as the heat brushed her skin, but felt bliss when Mako kissed the burn. Bolin smiled down at her, the more gentle of the two, and lifted her slightly, untying the knot of her chest wrapping and slowly winding it off her body as he kissed her neck from behind. She felt Mako's hands all over her lower half and she whimpered out in joy. The resemblance to her fantasies was flawless and she thanked whatever force of the universe that got her here. She let out a gasp as Mako's lips pressed to her lower ones and let her head be turned towards Bolin as he kissed her deeply. She reached behind her and held her hands over her head as the younger of the two rubbed her chest and the older continued to please her from below. She felt like a spoiled princess and, for once in her life, she ravished the feeling as the fabulous bending brothers took her satisfaction into their hands.

They were gentle and slow with her, taking their time and making sure to not touch each other as they explored her. She felt bad for not doing much, but the remorse was momentary, forgotten when Mako stepped aside for Bolin to make his entrance. She inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to let out a cry, only to have it swallowed by the firebender's kiss. It's not like she hadn't... experimented with some of the younger members of the White Lotus but this was a whole different story. Mako and Bolin loved her thoroughly into the night, taking turns when it came to entering her and keeping their hands constantly moving. She was agreeable, letting them shift and turn her as they pleased. By morning, she was sore, they were exhausted, and both her boys were tucked under each arm, curled into her sides as they allowed themselves to sleep in. She sleepily smiled to herself, satisfied. _This was definitely a good idea._

* * *

A/N: I kind of tried to keep the smuttiness to a minimum and keep the pacing slow and smooth. *Waves arms around* R&R if you please.


End file.
